Such terminals have been described in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,268, for example, teaches to liquefy of natural gas in a barge mounted liquefaction plant and to subsequent discharge the liquefied natural gas into suitably insulated storage tanks, preferably installed on a tank carrying vessel. The barges described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,268 are often custom made in specialized wharfs and they mostly lack proper propulsion to reach their operational destination, so that they need to be towed or transported, sometimes over large distances. The risk of damage to the barge during the journey to the operational destination is clear and present. Furthermore, the facilities provided on the barge are limited and it may be necessary to provide extensive facilities onshore. Providing facilities onshore is difficult and/or requires important investments on some operational sites.